darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Suou Pavlichenko
Ability-- That seriously needs to be changed. She can only materialize the gun. The power further goes on to note that whenever she materializes the gun, she only gets two rounds of bullets (that would be ten bullets). Well obviously right... We know that, too... But her ability is already explained in the page and giving a short name for such an ability is not easy... If you can think of something short you can change the name.. This is a wiki after all.. Although helpful remarks are appreciated, it's way more better to edit the pages yourself... =) ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, how exactly do you change the profiles then? Because on the edit this page it doesn't come up. —Pierrot You are probably using the word-like editor instead of the wikitext editor... There templates are seen as little orange-like boxes if I remember correctly.. you can click them twice then edit them... Or find something that says 'Character Infobox/2'.. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 19:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I agree that matter materialization is not the best term to use. It suggests that she can create anything, when she is in fact limited to the rifle & bullets. Would "weapon materialization" or "rifle materialization" be better? I feel it is closer to what she does. Also, the abilities section of her profile says "She is '''currently only' able to materialize''" - isn't that a bit much? It is highly speculative imo, and how can we say that she will ever develop the ability to do more than that. If you guys want to keep it that way, that's fine, its just my opinion. --Yyp 14:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : You are right... And the name you suggested seems good, too. I'll change her ability description and chenge the name of her ability to Suou's ability. It seems like the best way to go until we can agree on a name. : ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 15:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Seems fair. --Yyp 15:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Lots of empty lines I just removed a load of blank lines from the page (particularly after the headings). This can be caused by glitches in the wiki system, but I just wanted to make sure that maybe some of them were not deliberate? I'm referring to the spaces around the last couple of pictures. If that was done on purpose, then my apologies. I'll undo the edit. --Yyp 14:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they weren't deliberate. Empty lines and blank space is most likely caused by rich-text editor. One Piece wiki had the same problem on their mainpage. Whenever someone edited it with the richtext editor, the editor automatically added blank spaces. There isn't much we can do about this, since we can't turn it off for everyone in the wiki. Plus, rich-text editor is the best solution for people who wants to help but don't know how to use the wiki markup. I try to remove as much white & blank space or tab codes --like -- as possible. :~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 14:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: I just checked it again, and some of the empty lines might have been deliberate since they seem to seperate Suou's part in different episodes. But I don't think that much empty space is good. Starting a new paragraph should be more than enough. :: ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 15:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll clean it up then. --Yyp 15:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) PTRD Sniper Rifle From the Abilities Section: "She has only shown to materialize the sniper rifle that suprisingly resemebles the rifle Prof. Pavlichenko used to teach Suou how to aim and shoot in her flashback. " ---Errr, wrong. The rifle she materializes is a PTRD; the same one that she threw away when she met up with Nika in the old shed (12:17 episode 2), where Nika said "That's an awesome rifle that can even destroy a tank" which then Suou replied with "It's nothing but junk!". There is really no need to comment on why the previous poster thought that one would hunt deers with an anti-tank sniper rifle. So I fixed 2 typos plus the inaccurate comment about the sniper rifle. Moratorium She was a moratorium,wasn't she?Her eyes and the way she used her powers was similar to Mai Kashiwagi,or is normal for the first time using her abilities? Moratoria do not have an Obeisance/renumeration. Suou did have one (origami) 14:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) In the End...(Spoilers) She is a copy of Shion and have nothing to do with the real Suou?She was used as a test to see if copies could have memories,and in the end she lives with a copy of her parents and the whole planet is made of copies?I could not find that a "happy ending",her whole life was a lie,the old and the new one.I feel bad for the real Suou,but it still a great season. Copy She is a copy of Shion,right?Beside the name,identidy and some memories,she has nothing to do with the real Suou,who died at 5?This made not like her character so much,I know is not her fault,but I can't help but feel bad for the little girl who died and was replaced like that,Shion had not respect for his sister. :This can be argued wrong. You see, in the absence of a truer Suou, with a precisely same body and the sum of the original's memories and generally "self", it could be argued that she is as true as it gets. It could be compared to Mao. Is he still the same contractor once his self is stuck in a cat? Is he still the same person as a momonga? It could be argued that Suou v2.0 is more truly Suou than Mao is the man he was, or even that the simultaneous death of Suou v1.0 and Mao's body were a comparison, and a hint. :All that aside, you may want to google Ship of Theseus, the phylosophical question we're disqusing here: If we keep the hero's boat in his hometown's square to honor him, it will begin to rot. We will tend to it, but eventually some planks will rot. We will replace them, but later more will rot. 200 years from now, none of the original wood is here. is it still his boat? In our example, is a Suou with the original identity, memories (mostly) and self, but a new body still Suou? :And an idea that might be relevant (but i wouldn't support, too much speculation) is that if Shion was born a contractor, he was possibly a contractor fetus. For all we know, the first Suou might have been his copy too (the renumeration for the infant would hardly be noticeable), in which case it's even less important if Suou was backed-up, so to speak. 15:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :(I know this type of discussions probably belong to somewhere else but here but still...) :I can see Suou as an individual and somehow understand that she is the 'same' who died at the age of 5. But when she discovered her history it really felt bad... Suou was pretty lost after she figured it out. She didn't quite know who she was? Was she supposed to be dead? And then she had 'fake' memories created by her brother. She was so confused. Her brother played "god", "cheating" the death. :The ending awoke only one question: Why? Why this another Earth just for Suou? Why? Wasn't this truth already painful enough? Wasn't Suou's brother a contractor (Was the 2nd Earth a rational "choice")??? 07:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC)